Me llamo Gretchen
by Miss Halfway
Summary: Lincoln y Susan se encuentran en el restaurante de siempre a la hora de siempre, y comparten Martinis con vodka y chupitos de tequila. Pasen y vean. Dejar reviews adelgaza.


Dedicado a **aloneinkioto ** livejournal.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece -o esta escena ya se habría hecho realidad hace mucho tiempo-. Os recuerdo que dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

No podía ser pura casualidad que Susan fuese tan físicamente parecida a Veronica. Ojos claros, pelo negro, piel nívea… De acuerdo, psicológicamente eran tan distintas como el blanco y el negro (Veronica, amable, comprensiva y tranquila; Susan, cruel, despiadada e impaciente), pero Lincoln no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que se parecían. Mucho. Casi tanto como si fueran hermanas.

Habían quedado en el restaurante de siempre a la hora de siempre. Lincoln llevaba ya cuatro Martinis con vodka y el chupito de tequila al que Susan le invitó –'Estamos en Panamá, Lincoln, por el amor de Dios. No puedes beber Martini con vodka en Panamá'- no contribuyó precisamente a mejorar su estado.

Tragó saliva cuando Susan –o Veronica, en su mente ya se confundían- se inclinó hacia delante para recoger el bolso que yacía en el suelo y dejó al descubierto una buena porción de su escote. Se concentró en remover lo poco que quedaba de su bebida a lo James Bond mientras notaba un electrizante roce en la mejilla –accidental, quiso creer- de un mechón de cabello negro.

- Veronica.

- Me llamo Susan. –puntualizó ella en un tono helado que se clavaba como mil dagas.-

- Eso, Susan.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lincoln? –advirtió, a pesar de que las formas comenzaban a desdibujársele, el característico deje de frustración en su voz vibrante, ligeramente preñada de amenaza como el ronroneo de un tigre de Bengala.-

Lincoln se esforzó por recordar que aquélla era la mujer que le había cortado la cabeza a Sara y luego se la había enviado por correo. Y acto seguido había aparecido frente a él sin mostrar ni una sola señal de arrepentimiento, con su clásica sonrisa aviesa y sus modales rudos de fiera sin domesticar.

- Todo va a salir bien¿verdad? No le harás daño a LJ. Prométeme que no le harás daño.

- No puedo prometerte nada y lo sabes, Lincoln. –por alguna razón, parecía menos cabreada que de costumbre, o tal vez eran sólo desvaríos suyas, producidos por la considerable concentración de alcohol en sangre.-

- Prométemelo, Susan.

- He dicho que no puedo. –sus ojos azules se volvieron astillas de hielo puro mientras desviaba la mirada y la posaba en un punto indeterminado a espaldas de Lincoln. Uno de sus guardaespaldas, probablemente.- Y no creas que no me gustaría.

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que él pensó automáticamente que lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, y por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, arrastró una mano, grande, pesada, una de esas manos que no quieres que te golpeen en medio de una pelea de bar, a lo largo de la barra hasta atrapar las delicadas de ella.

Lincoln resiguió con lentitud las curvas marcadas por los nudillos de Susan, recreándose en cada pequeña depresión y cada diminuto pliegue de piel. Parecía mentira que esas manos tan suaves, como de muñeca de porcelana, fueran capaces de infligir tanto dolor a alguien. Sin crisparse, sin permitirse un mínimo temblor.

La mujer apartó las manos de inmediato sin poder evitar una mueca.

- Te temblaban.

- Cállate.

Por cómo lo dijo, Lincoln supo que estaba en lo cierto. Las manos de Susan temblaban al entrar en contacto con las suyas.

Su embotado cerebro sólo podía extraer una conclusión lógica de ese dato: la mujer que tenía frente a él, la de los arañazos en la cara y los icebergs flotando en los claros iris, la de las piernas cruzadas a lo Sharon Stone y la larga y oscura melena enmarcando rasgos felinos, la gemela perdida de Veronica, quería follar con él.

Y él no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿No se preocuparán tus gorilas si te ven entrar en el baño conmigo?

La vio sonreír y, Dios, cómo se parecía a Veronica.

- Les sobra la imaginación.

No había nada más que decirse. Nada de susurros románticos mientras él le sacaba la camiseta blanca, ligeramente impregnada de sudor, con rabia, con desesperación. Nada de palabras bonitas mientras ella, todo movimientos expertos y llenos de gracia, le desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba los vaqueros con un gesto seco e irrevocable. Nada de 'te quieros' musitados al oído mientras la empotraba contra la pared azulejada de los baños y la embestía una y otra vez, con una de sus piernas infinitas rodeándole la cintura y la otra manteniéndola –cada vez con mayor dificultad- en pie.

Pero sí que había gemidos ahogados junto a su cuello y uñas que se hundían con fuerza en su ancha espalda. Lincoln pensó con cierta satisfacción que debía de hacer bastante tiempo que no le echaban un buen polvo, porque se movía, lo recibía, como si lo necesitara.

No se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez esa necesidad, tan real y palpable como el secador de manos en el que se estaba apoyando con un codo, no fuera sólo algo puramente físico. No se le ocurrió pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, había algo de profundamente necesitada de cariño en Susan.

No se le ocurrió pensar que acaso fuera él lo que Susan necesitaba. No sólo alguien con quien follar con la brutalidad que a ambos caracterizaba en los servicios del mejor hotel de Panamá City, sino algo más.

- Susan… -acertó a pronunciar Lincoln, abrochándose los pantalones, mientras ella resbalaba entre sus brazos y se deslizaba, sinuosa como una serpiente, lejos de la presa que hasta entonces habían ejercido a su alrededor.-

- Gretchen.

- ¿Qué? –la observó darse media vuelta y ponerse primero el sujetador y luego la camiseta. Como si no la hubiera visto desnuda ya.-

- Me llamo Gretchen. No Susan, sino Gretchen.

La mujer abrió la puerta y salió en tromba de allí, las mejillas arreboladas y excepcionalmente despeinada. Sus gorilas iban a reírse durante siglos de ella.

- Gretchen. –repitió Lincoln, ensimismado.-

Sonaba mejor que Veronica.


End file.
